Side Characters
by Organic Donut with SPRINKLES
Summary: Light-Kikyo centric with splashes of indirect InuKik with a fluffy Pre-series InuKik one-shot. Now going to be 4 chap. What happens when Kikyo forms her own group? OCC a bit. Chapter 1 extended by 666 words -ish. Read, Kikyo fans, you'll like it. Parady-
1. Making a New Group

It was another epis- day in the Fuedal Era and the only real priestess in the whole sho-; you know whom I am talking 'bout was surprisingly not walking in the forest.

Really.

No, really, she does not spend her whole life in the forest.

Anyway, Kikyo was walking, with her two paper friends beside her. Suddenly a thought came to her head.

"Why can't I be the main character?"

"My lady," paper friend no. 1 said, "You are the reason-"

"Yes, I know, I've been told, _a miko bound the hanyou to a tree for fifty years only to woken by her reincarnation. _You don't know how many times I've heard that story."

Now her two paper friends were startled.

"What's wrong with my back-story? _Kagome _doesn't seem to have one!"

That was not a bad point; our favorite miko has a very interesting tragic love story of a background.

"Are you _actually _going to rant about _her? _

"You _never _rant about her."

It was strange how the two paper things talked as if they had a script.

"Some people think I'm a sad, dead person mourning over Inuyasha, trying to kill or _steal _him, you know what? I really wish people would stop associating me with _him!_

"He'sthe one who can't keep up a relationship!"

The shikigami nodded. The priestess suddenly gasped and a light flashed over her head.

"What if _I _find some interesting side characters?"

Therefore, Kikyo's not so lonely journey began.

Because the Kikyo-tachi was tired after so very, very, very, about too many attempts to kill Naraku, they decided to think of some interesting other people they could make a visit to.

"Lady Kikyo, should we find you a love interest?"

Kikyo glared at Paper Dude no. 2, and firmly refused, "Do you remember where that got me?"

After a few seconds, because she can think fast, she changed her mind.

"Let's keep them guessing, we won't tell them who it is."

"Good plan, Kikyo-sama."

"You're annoying me."

The two paper things turned back into there paper origins, because Kikyo was just too awesome. After some quick careful pondering, she decided on her side characters. So she went to find her first one, her once was half-demon's brother.

"Sesshomaru." She said when she found him, because that was what Inuyasha characters said when they met each other.

**EX:**

Inuyasha: Kikyo.

Kikyo: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: fidgets awkwardly: Kikyo!

Kikyo: trying very hard not to walk away: _Inuyasha_.

Inuyasha: _KIKYO!_

Kikyo: glaring: _INUY- __**Sometimes I wish I killed you. **_

Inuyasha: I love you!

: Something beeps on Inuyasha, he looks at his wrist:

Inuyasha: I have to go now, my Kikyo exclaiming time is over, and Kagome is going to sit me.

Kikyo: As Inuyasha leaves: I hope she does not _sit _you.

Inuyasha crashes violently to the ground.

Kikyo: walking away: smirks: I love you too.

(In addition, of course this stupid parody scene took place in a deep, dark forest.)

Sesshomaru ignored her, but when Kikyo called his name dramatically again, he turned sharply.

"And what business would I have with you?"

Smiling faintly, Kikyo said, "I have a proposal for you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but since nothing exiting ever happened to them, except randomly encountering Inuyasha and friends or the baboon freak, the demon-lord stayed to listen.

Rin bounced along with the toad with the old hat yelling at her; while the beast Ah-Un trudging slowly a few feet from the priestess and the taiyoukai. They were speaking, debating which character to find next.

"We need another demon." The dog-demon started.

"We have _three_. I hope you can count."

"Two of which are utterly useless." He muttered distastefully

"Glad you can count," Sesshomaru glared at her but Kikyo continued, "Jaken can be our comic relief, I'll just contact the author and ask if he can be funnier. And Ah-Un can transport, though I'd much rather fly on you blanket."

"I promised Rin she could ride on it."

Kikyo sighed.

"No demon."

"Yes, demon."

" _No demon._ And stop glaring; if I can woo your brother, I'm sure I can woo you too."

"I am _not _debating romantic skills, and I must say you have no wooing skills what-so-ever."

Kikyo thought about a retort, "Have you read our fanfics?"

Sesshomaru paused then stared dreamily off into the distance. Kikyo, seeing this, was now quite disgusted, and proceeded to shock his arm.

"So when you touch me it _does _feel like shockwaves." Seeing Kikyo stop walking and glaring at him, he added, "Well, that's what someone wrote anyway."

"…"

"…"

"If you don't want a demon, and I don't want a human, why don't we just find a half-d –"

"_No._" she said firmly, "I have had my full of half-demons."

_Moreover, according to certain crazy stories, so have I._ (Inu-Sess IS WRONG!) Sesshomaru was determined to keep up this thread of their conversation.

"Oh, really?"

"I'll shoot you to a tree if you don't change the subject."

"Why, is it a taken subject?"

Getting his hidden meaning she replied satisfied, "No, it's a stupid and lost subject."

Suddenly Kikyo had an idea, "Why don't we have a contest. Whomever Rin thinks is prettier will have their choice."

"Rin!"

"Yes, mi'lord."

"Which one of us looks better?"

Both of them glared hastily at her.

"You, mi'lord."

Kikyo sighed loudly.

"Can't you guys run any faster?"

"Spilt up your jewel shard and maybe!"

"You guys are so stupid! _Thirds, _idiots."

"Hey, is that Kagome?"

"Looks like her, what do you think Koga?"

"No…."

The stupid wolf boys who could not go back to their own cave or wherever stopped to stare at an oncoming priestess. The leader ran back to look at the person.

"Hey, your –"a very stupid crossed Koga's face, "I dunno who you are."

Kikyo sweat dropped, why did no one know about her?

"My name is Kikyo."

"Koga."

A faint scream was heard as a young girl dashed up with the forgotten tai-youkai behind, "I'm RIN!"

"Wonderful…" Koga said sarcastically. .

"Well, don't you want to know why the real one is here?" Sesshomaru said coolly receiving a glare from the woman to his right.

"_Incarnation._" She said impatiently, "I am her _incarnation_."

"Wonderful… again." Koga started tapping his foot, "So why the hell are you guys here?"

Sesshomaru turned to Kikyo, "Must we pick this dim-wit?"

Kikyo nodded grimly, "He's the only one I can think of right now."

Even though Koga had no idea what he they were picking he just had to say something.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Youare just like my stupider-than-you brother."

"Wait, the mutt?"

"The very same."

"How dare you compare me that _poop_!"

Sesshomaru nodded knowingly, "Insulting, isn't it?"

"Aren't we getting a little off topic?" Kikyo intervened, "Sesshomaru, don't we have something to ask of Koga?"

Koga banged a fist on his open palm in realization.

"Oh, so _your _Inuyasha's first owner!"

"Who in the world," she said uncomfortably, not wanting to be on the subject she despised, but unfortunately for her the author took great, great, pleasure in, " Told you that?"

"Fox-face." Koga and Sesshomaru smirked at the awkwardness in her face.

"Well, we came to ask-"

Koga put a hand in her face, "Hold it, so you are Inuyasha's first owner, right?"

Kikyo looked to Sesshomaru for assistance but the demon lord was looking at her intently. Even the young girl, two wolf boys and toad head were looking at her.

"I suppose," She fidgeted, "I was?'

Sesshomaru frowned. Rin, who didn't know anything, but she'll magically know later, because I think a (unknown number here) year olds reaction to it would be prove to be quite endearing, anyway, Rin went off to go pick some flowers. Jaken took his ugly staff thing and began to burn some plants and other forms of life.

"So," Koga said, digging through his nails, "You got a leash on his brother?"

"Not at all!" Kikyo looked taken aback, " _Anyway, _we would like to know whether or not you-"

Koga interrupted her again, "Hey, so we all know Inuyasha and hate him so why don't we go kill him?" Kikyo stiffened and gave Koga a glare that far exceeded the normal glares of anime characters. Sesshomaru cracked his hand violently liking the idea. Koga amended hastily.

"Or an Inuyasha hater club?" still the glare did not stop, "Or we can calmly discuss his faults in a non-violent manner?"

Kikyo turned around, "Seeing as I'm not getting to ask my question anytime soon, 10 minutes." She went over to Rin and sat down.

"Hey, don't you want to join?" Koga called out her; Sesshomaru was too busy fuming over the previous decision. Kikyo waved him off and replied kindly looking up to the sky, admiring the blue hues. The clouds did not look lost; on the contrary, they looked just right, snuggled up in the sky.

"I have shinindimachu for that." She called softly.

Another idea struck her and she took out a paper person. Kikyo threw it in the air dramatically and it transformed into the half demon. The other demons looked at it strangely. Kikyo was surprised.

"You have 10 minutes; do what you wish with him. Watch it though, Rin is still here."

"I thought you, umm, had a thing for hi-"

"9_ minutes._" Kikyo resumed her uncomfortable facial expression as she busied herself looking at Rin. The two men gladly beat him up, but after a few minutes, Kikyo stood up and walked quite a bit away. Koga smirked while Sesshomaru did not miss a hanyou-pounding moment.

"Does the blood bother you?"

"No," she lied, beckoning Rin over, "I'm going to go find some more flowers. 6 minutes."

The demons figured they would pressure her later and continued beating up the fake Inuyasha.

^ %&^^$%%$&^*&&^^%%::"}{"":}{?_+)M"L?{}":?{})_+%%%%

Of course, Koga decided to go with the new Tachi, while his wolf-kin went to join a group of side-side characters.

"So now what?"

"We have to go find maybe one more person for our group."

"Why, Kikyo, we have plenty."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you so _polite?"_

"And why must you be so rude?"

"Shut up."

Both of them started to glare at the tai-youkai but he paid no attention.

"Hey, so where are we going?"

"I don't have a destination in mind."

"_A destination in mind_" the wolf said sarcastically.

"That's what I said." Kikyo now was speaking impatiently, and then she snapped at him, "Would you have me change my dialect to suit _your _needs, Koga?"

Koga was surprised; the supposedly well-mannered priestess had cracked. He frowned.

"Never snapped at the mutt did you?"

Why, oh why did they always bring him up?

" _You _are not Inuyasha." She said quietly, and shut up for the rest of their walk to nowhere. Soon it was dark and they settled down for camp.

*&*&*&* (*&*&*&*(*&*&*&*(*&*&*&(*&*&*&(*&*&*&*(*&*&*& (*&*&*& (*&*&*&*(*&*&*&(*&*&*&(*&*&*&

Much to the demons distaste, they soon went off to find a human.

"How about Kagome?" said Koga hopefully?

Kikyo looked at Koga as if he was the most stupid person in the world.

"The point of our group is making a separate group opposite Inuyasha's. Including Kagome would defeat the purpose."

"Right."

Sesshomaru was not very happy. At all.

"I think this group is _fine._ You are all a bunch of idiots."

"I'd like another human to keep me company. I don't know what to tell you."

Groaning the males looked at her, but she did not, because as stated before, she was just too awesome, lower her gaze.

"You're not even human!" Koga whined.

"Don't remind me, please."

The group continued in a direction that only Kikyo knew off until they came across the solo demon exterminator.

"Hello." Kohaku said politely.

"Good afternoon."

Kikyo moved closer to him and placed a cool finger on his forehead.

"He's safe."

"Wonderful." Snarled Koga.

"…" Kohaku eyed the group strangely before the woman spoke again.

"We are starting a group opposite Inuyasha's, to highlight some of the forgotten side characters. We- or I rather, was wondering if you would like to join."

"Sure."

Kikyo beamed at him, causing most of males to stare at her. The cold-hearted taiyoukai turned with some effort. Koga smirked.

"Hey, isn't it supposed to hurt when you say his name or something?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, pausing at she felt a dormant pain surface within her. Shortly she fought back memories of a familiar pier and a different half-demon's claws. Kikyo remembered to answer.

"Pain doesn't come from words." She spoke bitterly, speaking to her worn-out memories, than to the wolf. Sesshomaru turned to gaze at her stoic face, now interested he gave his input.

"Where, then, do you propose does it come from?"

Kikyo was silent looking away. The boy answered.

"_Memories."_

The author seems to have taken a rather serious turn in the story line. To keep things light, a magic source will now implant all the knowledge of the show into…

The author would like to remind you that you have already been told.

The new group was traveling along a random road. Now the group had been completed and sunset was upon them.

" HIIIIIII!"

"Hello, Rin. What brings you to such a hyper mood?" Kikyo went to a knee to converse with the girl, tired after running from the toad.

"JAKEN TOLD ME SOME STORIES!"

"Shut up!" Rin and Kikyo glared at the wolf, but Rin stopped screaming.

"What stories?"

"About you and –"

"Pardon, but who told you?" Kikyo, bless her, could feel a familiar feeling in the storyline.

"Jaken did."

Finding an opportunity to stray away from her stories, she asked another question.

"I thought you were running _away_ from Jaken."

"Never mind him-" a sneeze was heard in the background," He told me the most traaagic story about you and Lord Sesshomaru brother!"

Kikyo fidgeted. How she hated that word.

"Oh, did he?"

Sesshomaru at this point decided to take pity on Kikyo.

"We should get going."

"Yes." Kikyo agreed.

"'K."

They all started walking again, with Rin taking Kikyo's hand. Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Isn't time for you to go to sleep?"

Rin frowned and whined.

"What about my story?"

"I don't need to hear it. I lived it." She talked to the dying sky softly.

"I know," Rin agreed sadly but brightened up, " I wanna hear the fluffy parts!"

"_What?_"

" I said, I WANNA HEAR THE FLUFFLY PARTS!"

"I heard you…" Kikyo massaged her right ear gently, "I was just surprised."

"_I'd _like to hear the fluffy parts." Kikyo's face went pale at Koga's remark.

"I'd rather not." Said the demon lord.

"You jealous?"

"Of a half-demon idiot and a human woman? Heh!" he grunted confidently.

"Kid, would you like to hear the fluffy parts?"

"YES!"-shouted Rin, ignoring the fact that Kikyo face had paled and now flushed.

"Not you," he growled, "Demon chopper kid."

Looking at Kikyo's awkward face, he felt a twinge of sympathy. If he had been asked to talk about his times with Sango before the incident he would have declined.

"Would you like to, Lady Kikyo?"

"Not really, no." Kikyo sighed in relief.

"Why the hell would you ask her?"

"It's her choice whether she want to share or not."

A.N – yeah, this is a bad cut off, but a 2650 ish word is good for me. I told someone I would post this weekend so yeahhh. I guess this will be a two-shot. I can never write a one-shot… I was going to rant some, but I am tired, so till next time.

Sep 17 – Yeah so, I have now made this into a three parter hope fully it shall stay that way. Therefore, it is going to be this, then a pre-series should-stand-alone-but-is-in-this-crappy-story one-short, than back again to this style to finish it off. Sounds good to me. I hope that you person's 'll check back to see the extended chapter, but WHO looks at word count? I will put it in the summary. Anonymous reviews might be handy if they do not let you review again. Anyway…. Here is the rest.

"It's her choice whether she wants to share or not."

"Thank you, Kohaku."

The undead priestess and the should-be-dead demon killer shared a small sad smile. Koga scoffed.

"I'm not going to sleep till I hear a story!"

Everyone turned to Rin and sweat-dropped at the weird determined look on her face.

"Okay," Kohaku started kindly, "Once upon a time there was an evil mushroom lor-"

"_Not you._ Thank you though," Rin pointed to Kikyo, who was expecting not be let off so easily, "I want _you_ to tell a story."

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo meaningfully. Kikyo looked from one to the other.

"Why _can't you just go to sleep_?"

Kikyo turned to frown at Koga.

"That's not how you talk to young children, Koga.," she scolded with Rin nodding sleepily behind her. She then turned to Rin and spoke sweetly.

"I'm afraid I'm not that great at story-telling."

"The author said you knew the most amazing fluffy stories."

After that statement, fearing from an arrow to unpleasant places, the author ran away.

"... The author- where is the author?"

"The author said not to tell you. The author said to tell you she thinks you are cool. She said in a rather scared voice though."

Kikyo sighed and sweat-dropped, knowing the author she was probably far off by now.

"Fine, but only you. And Kohaku I suppose."

"Inuyasha's adventures' with his many women is of no concern to me."

"_What?_"

"You heard me."

"How can you _say _that?"

"It's true isn't it?"

Kikyo huffed and gave in.

"Fine then, thank you Sesshomaru for that wonderful comment."

Sesshomaru glanced at her and then speed ahead with toad face running behind him. The wolf however stayed.

"And why haven't you left yet?"

"I want to her the story." He said sheepishly, "To –"

"Thank you but my story isn't going to be used to get Kagome. Please leave."

Koga blinked. He could have said Kagome … or to use Inuyasha's bad treatment of women to get Kikyou. The world may never know. Koga speeded up as well. Kikyo took Rin's hand and she turned the ever-active works over her memory to spin out a story.

_Fluffy Tale told in 3__rd__ Person because no one wants to read a long quoted paragraph:_

_ It was a cold day,_

I am sorry but italic's disturb the author,

It was a warm day…

(Inuyasha: What the hell! Even I noticed that!

Kagome: Are you admitting your stupid?

Sango: I think he is. Your turn, monk.

Miroku: … I'm handsome.

Sango: Miroku: whacks said idiot: you are stupid!

Kagome: My turn!

Kikyo: Ahem!

Kagome: _Our _turn.

Kikyo: _Beloved_!

Kagome: _Sit, boy! _

Inuyasha: groans: Kagome, you evil wench!

Kagome: Kikyo did it too, you moron!

Inuyasha: Kikyo said _beloved_!

Kikyo: That is my _word_, though.

Inuyasha: So. I know you meant it.

Kikyo and Kagome and Sango and Miroku and most likely you: _Large Groan_…)

(By now, it should be obvious that the author is stalling. The author is not good at Rin- appropriate fluff, as in fluff without physical contact. Why don't we pretend Rin is suddenly old for the remainder of Kikyo' story. And that Kikyo is very open? By the way, the author is still stalling.

Still stalling…

_Still _stalling…

_STILL_ stalling!

Inuyasha: Get on with the fluff! I want some action!

Kikyo: sweat-drops

Kagome: uneasily: I think the author is making Inuyasha too lovey dovey.

Kikyo: I agree.

Author (A.K.A Me) – Fine, let's turn it down a bit.

Inuyasha: Kikyo.

{Groans from the audience.}

Kikyo: That is better.

Author and Inuyasha: Can't we turn it up a bit?

Kagome: Awwww, no.

Author and Inuyasha: Kikyo?

Kikyo: ponders: Inuyasha, do you really love me _that _much?

Inuyasha: shakes head and wags tail: YES!

Kikyo: triumphant: Then, you should not need to turn it up!

Kagome: Ha ha ha !

Miroku: I-

Sango: Shut up!

Miroku: What I didn't say anything!

Sango: I'm preventing you from Inuyasha's claws and various stares. )

A.N: Whew, that spell check was long! Word annoyed me, so I kept hitting change, sorry if it sounds to … perfect? Anyways, it twas hinted in the the addition that I have to ideas for the next chapter. Good news I have a few, that I am going to twist into one cute, fluffy pre-series one shot. Hopefully it'll be one of those things I can write fast and that you can read multiple times. Comment, PM me, I'm friendly. Review, reading to great, critique is better, I'm still taking English. I reply to ALL reviews starting, uh, now!


	2. You can tell me Fluff OneShot

Side Character One-Shot

A.N: This chappie is set in a more serious tone (not dark, serious) ; therefore there won't be random character chats. I might add on after this A.N or at the end though… Not sure.

Inuyasha: There better be a character chat!

Miroku: Is she still stalling?

Sango: Probably.

Shippo: Yeah

Kirara: Growls.

Me: NO! Inuyasha is just annoying!

Inuyasha: Hey! You wrote a story about me! That means you loooove me! I'm so cool!

Kikyo: Ahem.

Inuyasha: runs:

Me: Here we go…

OoOoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoO o o o oOO

Kikyo looked into the water, lonely ripples mirrored her face. If she angled it right, she could see the yellow sun in the water, reminding her of the amber eyes of the not present hanyou. He wasn't here today, Inuyasha had told her yesterday, and still she wondered why.

"_Hey, Kikyo."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I won't be here tomorrow." Hearing how ridiculous that sounded he added quickly, "If you'd care at all." _

_ She narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to look disappointed that he would think she wouldn't care. Kikyo had become so used to his everyday presence. _

"_Slaying demons?" she guessed._

_ He tensed._

"_Something like that." He said awkwardly. _

"_You can tell me."_

"…" _he looked away, "Bye." _

_ He leaped up blocking the sun for an instant, and then flew toward what was now known as his forest. She sighed and started to walk._

So here she was, foolishly trying to imitate the sun for _his _gaze. This works, except when something hairy, slimy and ugly leaps out of it. The thing roared.

"Mikoooo. How pretty you are, too bad I will have toooo enndd your _life."_

She winced at the flattery and was appalled at how grotesque the thing was. Quickly she shot an arrow at the lake demon, and it purified instantly. Kikyo groaned, the ripples from the explosion had murdered the sun in the water. Instantly becoming impatient, she whirled around to begin her boring day. How boring.

The villagers were all in perfect health, no demons to be slayed, or rather no more, which was quite rare. Leaving her to a brutally unevent-full day. Kikyo decided to go walk through the market, trying not to eye the young girls her age, and bought some pottery for herbs and such. She had some money from demon slaying. Kikyo placed them in the hut, and then went out to purchase some arrows. But sooner or later, she realized there was only so much to buy, how she had managed in the past with this boredom was beyond her. Somehow she had managed to burn the whole day out and as the day came close to dying, she noticed the aura of demons. Lurking in the shadows, waiting for the veil of black. How nice.

"Kaede."

"Yes, sister?"

She smiled lovingly at the young girl.

"I shall be going into the forest; the demon count is a bit too high for my liking."

Kaede frowned, not seeing the hanyou beside her.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He said he had something to take care of today." Kaede frowned again.

"When will he be back?'

"Tomorrow." She said, unsure.

Kaede smiled.

"Yay!"

Kikyo smiled sweetly at her, Kaede noticed how the mention of him made her eyes light up.

The demons were persistent, she decided. But after a gruesome hour or two of purification, they all had died. Tenderly massaging each sore spot on her body, Kikyo tried to walk quickly out the forest. She came a long way, the aura of the dead demons far behind her. Kikyo stopped a familiar aura up in the trees. It reminded her of Inuyasha but wasn't quite right…

Realization hit her like one of her arrows. The aura was…

_Human._

She looked up at the tree, straight at the red she knew only too well.

"Inuyasha?"

Kikyo watched the red move, heard trees rustle and then a growl, "Hell.". A softer growl, yet still him. She smiled at his presence, but was a bit jolted at his disappoint in her finding him.

"_What?"_ he growled again, irritated. Of all the bloody people! Kikyo, where had he managed to find such horrible luck? The one person he wanted so desperately to stay away from had come straight to him. He didn't want _anyone _to see him like this. But seeing it was _her _and not a jeering demon, he was somewhat … relieved? Or would he rather have faced a demon? He didn't know, but he had to face the scene at hand.

"Are you going to come down? I can already tell that you're human." He watched her eyes soften, her voice tuning down, "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me. I thought... we were-"

"We _are. _What the hell is wrong with you? You never rant this much." he leaped down from the tree, lacking his usual big thump, instead landing gracefully. He walked towards her; glad the night hid his appearance, and planted him right in front of the miko. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in surprise as the woman raised a hand warily, whispered something, and suddenly a huge light began emanating from her. Spiritual power, he guessed.

Still awed by her natural beauty as always, he stared for a moment. Dirt and grime marred her features. Anger shot through him as he realized she had been in a fight. Scanning her for flaws, he took note of the injuries.

He was Inuyasha. But human. The golden eyes she had wanted to see for so long were now a dark violet. His silver hair was now a beautiful black. His hands looked soft and she shyly reached down to graze one of them, softer than they looked normally. Kikyo's face was tinted red now, and Inuyasha stopped his examination to relish in the motion. Before he could hold her hand, it was gone with red on the miko's cheek.

He broke the silence with his question. Her head turned at the slight anger in his voice.

"Why didn't you call for me?" he hissed, "You fought _alone_?"

"I handled it." She was still shocked at his concern, "Why weren't you there?" Kikyo countered smugly.

Her gaze pierced into him, and he opened his mouth to try and answer the rhetorical question. Inuyasha could not find the words.

"Only an idiot would get hurt fighting weak demons." He sneered, looking at the small cut with a worried expression.

"Is that supposed to be _concern_?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No!" he stuttered, blushing harder than she had, "Keh, I don't care."

Kikyo took a look at the cut. She softened immediately, _it does look like it'd hurt._

"I'm fine." His worry dropped, "Thank you." She added barely audible surprising the hanyou.

The miko was then aware of how late it was. Kaede would have expected her to be back by now. By the looks of it it must have been three hours after sunset; she would have been asleep by now, assuming she had no other work to complete. There was still something she wanted to ask him, about his state of humanity.

"Do you think there is something wrong with you being human?"

He hated and he loved her probing questions. One when she tried to look into you, something intelligent only _she_ could think of. Inuyasha decided, as he descended from the tree to greet her; no more secrets. Kikyo was important to him.

"I feel weak." He admitted.

Kikyo was surprised at his openness. She continued on.

"Must it always be about fighting?"

"That too but, when I'm human, I'm feeling all these weird human emotions."

_Like openness,_ she concluded.

"I get to be human around you. I enjoy feeling all these emotions you hate so much." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I don't hate them, it's just…" he paused and scratched his head.

"Go on. Finding words is still difficult for you, even as a human, I see." She teased. He was about to retort when she repeated.

"Go on, please."

Still glaring at her, he continued.

"I dunno. I feel lighter, happier, and nicer. Like I'm forgetting all the demons out there."

"Is that a bad thing? Feeling _happier?_" Oh, how she wished _she _could feel happier, " So do you mean, if I asked you, let's say, if I looked nice, you'd say no if you are a half-demon and yes if you were human?"

Inuyasha blushed, staring into her face making _her _flush. Their light flickered causing them to both turn away.

"Something like that." he replied. She didn't press the subject; she knew that would lead to her asking.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's late…"

"I never sleep when I'm human." She glared at him.

"You _should_. It'd help pass your awful night."

"Demons would just love finding the hanyou in his human state." Kikyo eyes softened and slowly she place her small hand in his large one. It fit perfectly. They were both tinted slightly red, but they paid no mind to the gesture.

"I want for you to rest. You won't be cranky in the morning when you turn back…" she teased again.

"How'd 'ja know?"

"Do you remember," she started as they walked, or rather she with the hanyou following like an obsessed dog, "the first time we met?"

He nodded.

"You were human that night. When the sun came up, shortly after you came to find me. You were a half-demon."

"I never did get the jewel."

They were both pleasantly surprised, when Kikyo didn't tense. They walked wordlessly back to the village, with only the moonlight to watch them. When they reached however, she removed her hand from his. He couldn't help but whimper, and she gave him an apologetic glance.

"Wait." She ordered, and with a glance to make sure he was still there, she entered the hut.

"Sister Kikyo?"

"You awake?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Why are you so late?"

"I found Inuyasha in the forest."

Kaede bolted upright, scanning the hut for the said-mutt.

"Where is he?"

Kikyo smiled, and called for him. He muttered something foul and walked in glaring at the two.

"Inuyasha !"

Inuyasha grumbled as the young girl tried and failed to hug to him. He stiffed at the cold glare he received from the elder miko. He was glad the young girl didn't say anything, besides noting the color of his hair and loss of his ears.

"Can I leave _now _?"

"No!" the young girl answered .

Kikyou interrupted,

"Everyone has to go home, Kaede." she turned the hanyou, "_We _are all going to sleep…"

"Bad dreams." he made his way to exit the hut, but a ribbon of energy stopped him, wrapping itself around his waist, warming him in the cold night.

"_We _includes you, as well."

He groaned.

"I told you, I never sleep when I'm human."

"And _I _told you that _we _are going to sleep."

They engaged in a few minutes of conversation, in which Kaede had went to sleep. Inuyasha could not bring himself to yell at her, so in the end it was her that had won. She went to the cubboard to retrieve two blankets and two pillows. Inuyasha adamantly protested and watched Kikyou say nothing. She went to a corner of the hut and sat down, then folded the blanket to a pillow, and placed it on her lap. Inuyasha looked confused.

" Stupid you can't sleep like that."

She ignored him," Come here."

He hesitated and went to stand infront of her.

"You can't sleep standing, Inuyasha." she informed him, smiling slightly, "Come." she motioned for him to sit. Seeing no other option he placed himself right next to her.

"And the blanket on my lap are for nothing?" she repeated, " _Come here._"

She reached out with her hand, in and in a fluid motion beckoned him. Flushing, he placed his head down. Kikyo placed her right hand on his forehead, "Relax, now. Your fine. I'm no threat." she cooed, her voice like honey.

Inuyasha eased onto her, and inhaled. The concentration of her scent was enough to drive him crazy, added with her closeness? The blankets muffled her softness, but he could still feel her through the fabric. He reminded himself to be more open when talking to her; a reward like _this _was too great to be missed. Kikyo's aloof hand on his face began to rest comfortably on the side, a lone finger gently massaging his forehead in lazy circles.

"Your heating up, Inuyasha."

Responding to the remark, his face, and the rest of him, warmed up more. She frowned.

"Your still warming up. Should I remove the blanket?"

Man, now he was worrying her.

"No," he croaked, " It's just…" he trailed off ,hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Just what?" Kikyou tried to sooth the answer out of him with her voice, her left hand coming down to massage his cheek. His face relaxed, warmth filling him. His body temperature rose again, she was getting a faint idea of why at this point.

"You can tell me."

He rolled over, with her hands moving with him, trying to sleep on his side.

" 'Night."

Her hands stopped, and she heard him rustle, but he said nothing.

"Inuyasha…" she sighed, "I think we've been at this point before."

"So?" he murmured, closing his eyes, relived that his temperature was going down.

"Inuyasha, the last time you said that, I found out eventually."

He grumbled and rolled over to completely face her. She was looking down at him, brown eyes piercing into his. They gazed into each other, with the flickering light of the candle. He opened his mouth to speak, and she looked down at him intently.

"Well?"

To her disappointment he turned back over, to the other side of her, the flames being reflected in his black eyes.

"I've never been so close to you before…" he said softly, he voice hardened immediately, _"Keh._ Are you happy now?"

For the second time today, she was surprised at his openness. Kikyou really was making a dent in him. She smiled, her hands resuming their work on him. Kikyou blew out the candle, and looked down into his face.

"Very."

OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO OoOoOoO

The night was warm, because of the company, and the weather wasn't bad. The couple had slept comfortably, especially the hanyou turned human. Dawn was approaching quickly, a waxy yellow filling into the warm black. Kikyou didn't notice the first vibration, but by the second one she was up. She looked down into open eyes that met hers.

"Hey."

She smiled, her dormant hands starting up once again.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" she refrained from putting in a quirk about his temperature rising.

"Yep."

A final vibration and she looked into heroic golden eyes. Eagerly, she moved her hands to the ears sitting on top of his head. The velvet pulsed under her careful care. He yawned.

"I am going back to sleep." she said, knowing he would do the same.

"Kikyo."

"Hmmmm?"

"You look nice."

Her eyes fluttered open, this time a blush captivated both of their faces. Inuyasha had turned over, but she could see the red in his cheek.

"Thank you."

Maybe you haven't turned all the way back yet."

The both smiled, and sleep took them both again.

OoOoO

It's 10:00, you won't suffer without a A.N.


	3. Side Characters VS Characters

Side Characters: Part

_**3/3**_

Kikyou: Thank you!

Inuyasha: You'll be writing more, right?

Me: Duh. I have about 50 other unfinished stories…

Kikyou: Oh, great.

Feeling pity for the miko, the author has decided to calm Rin down considerably. She had went to sleep on Sesshomaru's long fluffy thing. The new group has stopped to rest. Kouga has started and Rin had shifted to sleep on the miko's lap. Sesshomaru had went somewhere, probably to go comb his blanket. The wolf had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, but that all broke when Kikyo eyed his sword and armor. How could anyone sleep in that?

They had decided that the next destination would be to fight Inuyasha's group and then go kill Naraku . The group didn't have any plans after that though…

"Hey. Pssst. Kikyo."

The miko opened her eyes.

"As the author-"

"Aren't you the narrator?"

The aut-narrarator glared at her, "Stop being clever! Anyway, _because _I'm the narrator, I command-"

Kikyo coughed. The narrator glared again.

"I think you should go battle Inuyasha's group. To see who's better."

"Fine. Go away."

"What?" the nararror said startled, " I can't believe you agreed so easily!"

"It doesn't really matter," she pointed out, "Your going to make us do it anyway…"

"Oh…ha ha. Right."

The miko rolled her eyes before closing them.

-With Inuyasha and Co.-

Inuyasha was sleeping and he was dreaming again about _her_.

_He was running and running and running. A familiar voice called out to him, Kikyou._

"_Inu-Head!"_

_ Inuyasha turned to look at the priestess and felt something drop in his stomach. Kikyo and her two paper fish were glaring at him intently. Suddenly, a rainbow came out of nowhere and pinned him to a tree. Kikyo started screaming at him, blue blood pouring out of her shoulder._

"_Kagome! Really!" she shrieked._

_ He could only repeat her name as Kikyo faded away, with her fish swimming behind her._

He woke up in a sweat. What was he dreaming about? Rainbow,fish and blue blood? What the hell! Frustrated he whacked himself on the forehead.

"There's no need for you to do that."

Inuyasha's head shot up.

"Kikyo…"

-back to the dead lady-

She tried glaring coldly at him, but found that she couldn't. Inuyasha's hand was glued to his forehead, and he gazed at the woman. She broke the silence.

"Were you dreaming about _me_?" she spoke incredulously, nervously taking a step towards him. Inuyasha stood up and they both stared into each other's eyes, like they had done days past.

"W-what?' he stuttered.

"You said my name." she explained, "it's hard not to notice _that_."

A deep scarlet danced across his cheeks. He looked away.

"I say it lot, I think it's a habit now. Dreams are all I have left of you." they shared a sad smile.

"What where you dreaming _about_?" _not the pier, not the pier_, she chanted silently.

"The day you sealed me." Inuyasha wanted to look into her eyes again, but she looked down, as if apologizing. He was actually afraid that she was going to start laughing cruelly at him.

"If you could dream, what would you dream about, Kikyo?"

She loved how she still had that aweing effect on him, all the snobby-ness was erased from his attitude when he was talking to her. Kikyo paused- they were here to fight, not to whatever he was doing to her.

"I would dream about yo-"

Before she could finish, Sesshomaru lashed out with his claws and the un-expecting hanyou. Inuyasha reacted angrily, quickly jumping in front on Kikyo and drawing his sword.

"Protecting the woman who came with _me!_"

"What!"

Inuyasha turned back to look at her, but she was gone, standing somewhere to the side, drawing her bow and notching an arrow.

"Inuyasha, we didn't come by to comment on your dreaming habits. We came for a simple, friendly fight." Looking at the betrayed look on his face, she immediately felt guilty, Kikyo returned the arrow to its quiver, and he relaxed. Inuyasha feared Kikyo's arrows more than anything in the world. Knowing he would never hurt her, she walked up to, the eyes of a shocked Sesshomaru upon them both. He remained silent.

"It's always stronger fighting in groups," she almost raised a hand to his face, but resisted," –we just want to know how strong we _are_. I don't want to take your life. I just want a friendly fight."

"I can't fight you…" he murmured.

"You can fight me, little brother." Sesshomaru smirked, "Your senses must be getting _dull_. You couldn't even place my _scent. _Or was it that the scent of that dead woman intoxicating you so? How pitiful."

Sesshomaru drew his sword. Loud clangs emerged from the forest, and soon the humans darted through the woods to meet them.

"_Inuyasha!_" they all shrieked.

"Shut the hell UP!" he roared back, moving in for a lunge.

"Sesshomaru," Kikyo called out to him, "Sesshomaru!", she winced as they cut each other.

"_What?_"

"The others have arrived; shouldn't we explain to them what is going on?"  
Sesshomaru sheathed his blade, and jumped up, landing behind Kikyo. Inuyasha wouldn't dare strike there.

"Umm, hello." said Kikyo awkwardly looking at her audience.

"Eh, hi, Kikyo. So, uh, what's up?" stuttered Kagome taking a step towards Inuyasha.

Finally understanding that Kikyo _did _just want a friendly fight, he smirked.

"Whatever, c'mon Sesshomaru! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Sesshomaru drew his sword again.

"Wait." Kikyo lightly placed her hands on both of their chests, "You both know this is a friendly fight right?"

Kagome nodded, looking a bit un nerved at the placement of Kikyo's hand. She agreed, "Yeah, guys."

Sesshomaru looked at the steel glare in her eye and replied.

"Fine. If you weren't here, he'd be dead already."

"Hey! What the hell!" Inuyasha tightened the grip he had on his sword.

"Inuyasha, calm."

Inuyasha froze at Kikyo's voice.

"The both of you." she continued, not wanting to single the hanyou out, "The both of you are going to have a simple competition. If any of you," her voice turned hard, "-try something, Kagome and I will not hesitate to prevent any further violence."

The two brothers reeled under the threat. Kagome felt a sudden affection towards the miko for being included.

"Fine. Go ahead."

As the two battled it out, the remainders of the two groups sat aside. It was quite awkward. Kagome sat close to Kikyo, watching the fight closely, Kagome held an eye for Inuyasha, while strangely Kikyo seemed to give them both equal attentions. Sango was talking to Kohaku while leaning on Miroku's shoulder against a tree. They seemed to be more interested in watching the miko's interact. Kagome randomly glanced in Kikyo's direction until Kikyo turned towards her and spoke.

"How have things been going for you?"

"Umm…We found another jewel shard last week, we haven't been on Naraku's tail lately because Inuyasha was fighting some demon for it and got hurt."

Kikyo cast a worried look in his direction and Kagome rushed to finish.

"He healed properly a few days ago though, but off he goes fighting again."

_Don't you want to just stop fighting? To be human?_

"He's a bit like his brother."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in disbelief. Kikyo nodded.

"Strong, proud, independent, fighting styles, but of course they have their differences. I don't see why they can't get along."

_And then, what would happen to you?_

"Sesshomaru's a jerk."

"I supposed. They both can be rude too."

"Oh, yeah, Inuyasha can be a jerk too."

_My duty is to protect the jewel. Without it, I could live the life of an ordinary woman. _

Kikyo laughed knowing exactly what she was talking about. The two of them chatted for the duration of the brother's quarrel. Even though there was no real victor, Kikyo decided to stop them. Which was of course easier said than done.

After a half an hour of bickering, the miko finally got the fight to end. Not without a few barriers of course…. Everyone looked at Kikyo expectantly. She stared blankly back.

"Ummm….Kikyo?"

"Yes, Kagome." Kikyo glanced at her.

"What now?"

"Oh," she met everyone's eye, except for of course Inuyasha's, she was just going to ignore him for now, "Why don't we match up by strengths?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sesshomaru, you go take a break." everyone noticed her say nothing to Inuyasha.

"Sango and Kohaku?"

Sango grinned.

"Sure. Friendly."

"Yep." said Kohaku.

They both seemed too had gotten better, and there wasn't any victor.

"Koga and Miroku?"

Koga won easily, and the last pairing was…

"Kagome and I, I suppose."

Dead pan silence.

"...," Kagome looked at the older miko like she was crazy, "Fighting you is like fighting…me. Except stronger…"

"A hell of a lot strong." the demon lord interrupted.

Kikyo glared at the demon lord

"I would be quiet if I were you before I take that as praise." Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru eyed her before going back to cleaning his claws.

"Wow." Kagome exclaimed, "You handled that really well."

Kikyo smiled, " Ah, well," glancing at Inuyasha who was looking at her puzzled, "-I had a lot of practice."

Inuyasha looked away suddenly, and Kagome pretended not to notice.

"So, um, how are we going to do this? I can't shoot an arrow at you."

Kikyo thought for a moment.

"We'll shoot at targets, then."

Kagome turned to the fox demon who was finally turning out to be good at something or other.

"Mushrooms?"

A huge boom, and then multicolored mushrooms spotted the air. Some of them were moving, so of them still.

"Normal arrow for now. Sesshomaru count how many I hit, Koga, Kagome. Fair?"

"Sure."

"What am I supposed to do?" said Inuyasha.

Kikyo waved her hand impatiently, "Just sit there." A neglected hanyou fell flat on the floor at being ignored.

Really Long A.N:

_(The author loved writing that sentence. Like really really) _We get it_.(No you don't, you stupid narrator)_ What? _(Yeah, you heard that! You good for nothing-)_ Umm…who narrated that sentence? Do you not love that sentence? _(No, I really, really loved-)_ Shut up. _(More than Inuyasha and Kikyo love each other.)_ Shu-wait really?

Inuyasha: What?

Kikyo: small, ladylike cough: Pardon?

_(Oh, shit. I was kidding guys.)_ Yeah, Inuyasha, put away the swor-AHH! GAWWW! THE HECK YOU MANGY MUTT!

Inuyasha: You next, author hiding-behind-the-parenthesis!

Kikyo: Inuyasha! Cut it-

_(You will never breach the parenthesis! Never! Not in a million years! Mu ha ha ha ha !)_

Kikyo:Oh…joy.

Inuyasha: I love you way more than the author loved that sentence! _And I hate that sentence!_

Kikyo: Uh huh. Sure.

Inuyasha: What!

Kikyo:rolls eyes:

Inuyasha: The last time I tried to say it you kissed me! You frecking who-

Kikyo:glares, draws bow and arrow, points: Don't you dare-!

Inuyasha:scared to death and beyond:

_(Ha ha ha ha!)_

Inuyasha: No, umm-, I meant who I love with all my heart!

Kikyo:Go find another lover

Inuyasha, author and rest of the InuKik community: _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_

Kagome: Yes,yes, yes, yes, yes!

_(This is the narrators payback…) _Hell, yes it is.

_(….Back to the story. Be nice, Narrator. ) _

"Total count for Kikyo: 13"

"Total count for Kagome: …12."

Sesshomaru blew up the timer that Kagome gave him, with Kagome running around shrieking about her score. Kikyo was looking at her bow thoughtfully.

"…13? In a minute? A lack of practice, perhaps?"

The sleeping hanyou opened one eye.

"Yeah, you used to be able to do 20."

Kikyo glanced at him, deciding not to respond. An irritated Inuyasha continued.

"And hit more targets with one shot."

She still was silent, the hanyou became more agitated.

"And shoot five times as fast."

Kikyo didn't say a word, and he was getting very restless.

"And you used to _talk-"_

"I have an idea," came Sesshomaru's cold voice, "Let's have Inuyasha and Kikyo spar."

_Inuyasha, I would not enjoy killing you. Stop coming after the jewel._

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." the miko frowned uncomfortably at him.

Inuyasha cracked his claws, "No, I like that. And then Sesshomaru and Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, you _know _that outcome of that." she talked. Finally.

"You TALKED!" an estastic hanyou jumped around.

Kikyo rolled her eyes at him."Fine…a small fight."

_Why do you never finish me off?_

Inuyasha smiled.

:O

Why'd you stop_? (grins sheepishly, I need to update, so I'll just put this up…and the rest I'll add later.)_ Your such a skimpy author. _(I know.)_ Sigh. _(I know that too.) _

+ + 

I've been writing a lot everynow and then , I swear! Its just…yeah. You miss a few days and then…yeeeep. So enjoy this, the other half, I promise later this week. Enjoy this random thing I found in my files: (try to make some sense of a two-year ago thing)

So, ummm, see ya later, its late, I would rant about stuff, but maybe some other time. InuKik forever. I've been signing that on the righthand corner of my papers, it looks really cool if you write it fast. Any way, before I rant, lemme put this up. have a good one guys, stay safe, and listen to those songs. read keys to love by sportie girl and REVIEW! Thank. MAKE MY DAY! REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOME!

P.S I haven't proofreaded this …sorry.

Kk, continuing on with the story. Where where we? All the awesome literature above made me forget…xD Right…the moment everyone's not been waititng to see. InuKi-err…Inuyasha vs Kikyo. *sheepish grin*

Really Long A.N Cause I'm stalling again: Ok, guys. Here we go. Did any of you try writing InuKik really fast? Its feels really cooooool. Its like 'ha h, you can't read my super-secret word!' and I'm just like 'this is my WHOLE life in one word, and you can't read it! What now!'. Well, I'm done with that. Moving on. But seriously, randomly try it and see what occurs…

Kagome: No! Write 'InuKag'!

Me: I tried!

Kikyo: How was it?

Me: Well, I was fine till the a, its sort of weird scribbling from a to g. Like a random motion.

Inuyasha: What! I bet you write hag all the time! Wait, why did you write '-' next to your name instead of hag? : cackles at joke:

Kikyo: Suikotsu is sooo much smarter than you.

Me: Yeah, maybe I'll write SuiKik next.

Kik: And his alter ego thing is _kinda _cool.

Me: Hey! Writing SuiKik isn't THAT bad.

Kik: Sweatdrops: Is that how you judge couples?

Me:… Ohhh, loookie at the time. It's time to start the story.:leaves:

Kik:…

Inuyasha: You're not running of with Suikotsu are you?

Kik:glares: Only if you don't go running off to Kagome.

Kagome: thinking _He's coming with me._

Suikotsu: Let's do geometry! Ok so : let's have Kikyo runs off with Suikotsu be represented by S.

Miroku: You sexist jerk! Make it K!

Suikotsu: So what's Kagome gonna be?

Miroku:…I never thought of it before, you are a ladies man.

Suikotsu: Anyway…running off with Kagome is K. So S is true if and only K is NOT true. So:

~K S

So nowwww..Inuyasha….what are you going to do? Inuyasha? Hey, where'd he go?

Kikyo:sigh: He probably went with the author to make sure she puts something fluffy in our battle.

Suikotsu: Didn't you guys have a whole one shot together?

Kikyo:grits teeth: Yes.

Suikotsu: Sigh….wanna get some coffe?

Kikyo: Sur-

Inuyasha: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL NO.

Suikostu: stares: Why are you wearing baggy pants, a hoodie and chains?

Kikyo: …

Inuyasha:…. Author, I hate you.

Kagome: snickers

Me: laughs evily watching from my secret TV

Ok. Oh boy, where was I? Hmmm…:

"Aren't you going to take out your sword?"

Koga looked at the half demon strangely.

"No," Inuyasha's gaze was only for Kikyou, "-just for old time's sake."

Kikyou refrained from giving him a sweet smile, and merely strung an arrow. Aiming carefully, the battle was soon over as a simple arrow pinned his sleeve to a tree, somehow not even grazing his skin. Quickly, before she felt anything me, she raised a hand and the arrow disintegrated.

"There. Is that good enough for you?" she turned to a shocked Sesshomaru.

"Damn. That was fast…" he muttered.

"Hey! What the hell!" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Gomen, Inuyasha." she said, looking at him, "I simply don't wish to engage with you in combat."

Everyone looked at her, not knowing what to do next.

"What do we do next?"

"Go kill Naraku?" Kikyo stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I forgot about him." said Kagome.

It was really easy killing Naraku now, they had decided on tomorrow. Kikyo kept Sesshomaru in check, Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga and everything was in perfect balance. Of course until…in the beginning of the night, the dead miko's eyes caught amber. The others were fast asleep, Koga had left to say hi to his wolf people, Sesshomaru, out for a quiet walk. Leaving for an uninterruptable interaction. Which exactly what they feared. And wanted.

Kikyou watched in shook as the amber eyes turned violet, claws retreated and a human Inuyasha looked at her softly.

"You should sleep."

He scoffed, this felt familiar.

"I never sleep on the full moon."

She raised an eyebrow, their minds filled with the same memory (see chapter deux).

"Oh?"

"Well, not since, _before_." he amended hastily.

"No, its fine," she mused, sitting herself down under a tree, "Some things we want to forget."

Inuyasha stood in front of her, gazing at her lap wistfully. Pretending not to notice, she moved at the quiver of arrows on her lap putting him out of his daze.

"Well, you should get back to camp, Inuyasha."

"Uh yeah."

Another sad glance at each other and the former lovers were separated.

**o0O0o**

"Sesshomaru."

The taiyoukai leaped down from the tree he was on and gracefully landed, his fluffy thing bounding behind him. He stood infront of the seated miko carefully and gazed out at the new moon.

"It's a new moon today." he stated.

A cold laugh ringed from the back of him.

"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on him, not while I'm around."

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

"Care to challenge?"

She waved a hand at him, with an amused look.

"Not at all."

A comfortable silence came between them. _Much like before_, Kikyou mused, remembering his brother.

"So, tell me, Sesshomaru," she twirled her hair around her finger loosely, "Why is it that you and Inuyasha have quite the attraction for _trees_?"

**o0O0o**

Sango and Kohaku had stayed up for a while to talk as normal sibling would. Koga went off to see Hakka and Ginta from the Side Side Character Plotline (which the author is considering adding on later…

Inuyasha: No! It's good now. We don't need them.

Ginta: What's wrong with Side Characters?

Princess Abi: Yeah!

Kocha and Asuka: Your insulting the Lady by saying that.

Hosenki: I gave you a super cool attack!

Me: Should we let the Side Side characters beat him up?

Kag: Aren't there a lot of them?

Me: Yep.

Sessh: We should.

Me: Hmmm….Kikyou?

Kik: …ummm.

Me: forgot, right.

Sessh:Yes, say yes!

Me: But they need him against Naraku!

Koga: Said who?

Me: Good point. Fine.

Inuyasha: You tttrrraaaiiitttooorrr! )

After reluctantly leaving Kikyou's side, Inuyasha trotted back to camp and suddenly though of something now that his _brother _was part of the group. Their group. Which he was still pissed about. But Kikyou was there! Inuyasha blushed and fell into a deep daydream before being woken up by a terrible thought from his surprisingly active brain. He HAD to go protect the most important thing to him. Else he would NEVER forgive himself. EVER.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha prodded the girl.

"What?" she said irritated.

"Make sure Sesshomaru doesn't take my ramen." he whispered in her ear.

Kagome sweat dropped. She was sleeping so soundly, for _once._

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you woke me up for something so stupid."

"Ramen is not stupid!"

"No, but that comment was!"

"What the hell, Kagome! Stop being so bitchy over the ramen!"

"I'm not being bitchy!" she replied hotly.

"The hell, yes. You. Are. An over protective bitch." he said

"You brought this up! _You're_ being overprotective over the cheapest thing in the world!"

"Stop saying 'cheap' like its bad!"

"I never said it was _bad,_ I _meant, _you don't _pay _much!" she said irritably.

"Stop being pissed off, Kagome!"

"_You _woke me up to tell to make sure that a demon, who doesn't even eat human food, doesn't take the ramen that wasn't _yours _in the first place! And we're fighting the most important and annoying battles in the plotline tomorrow!"

"What if he does eat human food? What then, huh? HUH?"

"THEN WE'LL SHARE THE RAMEN! UGH!" Kagome threw the covers off of herself. Glaring at Inuyasha, she marched off a few steps.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"For. A. Walk."

"Its fuckin' dark outside, wench!"

"Inuyasha...," a calm voice came from behind him and Kagome paused, "-you really are the most temperamental disturbed brother I could ever get."

The taiyoukai and the elder miko appeared before the pair.

Sitting back at the tree, they heard the noise:

"Do you hear that, priestess?"

"Call me Kikyou," she said impatiently," –and no."

"It sounds like your reincarnation and my pathetic brother are screaming about…rhah-mein."

Kikyo sweatdropped. She paused.

"I…" hesitating, "do not know what this 'raa-mhen' is."

Sesshomaru's ears perked up.

"It sounds like…some human food."

"Oh. It must be from Kagome's time."

Sesshomaru winced.

"Now there's screaming."

Kikyou sighed.

"I supposed we should do something?"

Sesshomaru scowled.

"Fine."

**o0O0o**

"Inuyasha…, you really are the most temperamental disturbed brother I could ever get."

Inuyasha whirled around to glare at his brother. He jumped back and prepared his claws. On the other hand, Kikyou was using a more effective means of calm conversation.

"You know he's a bit overprotective of his…things, Kagome."

Kagome scoffed, "You never had to deal with all of his…_fetishes._"

"True, but I did deal with him." she said understandably.

Kagome pointed over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Oh, great. Here they go again."

Kikyou sighed, "I got Sesshomaru."

"SIT!"

Inuyasha kissed the ground and Sesshomaru prepared to advance on him. He was met with a shiny blue barrier.

"Ah, Lady Kikyou, I had always wondered how you made your barriers so _shiny._" Miroku rubbed his eyes sleepily, Sango, Koga, Kohaku, Rin, Jaken and Shippo coming onto the scene.

Kikyou and Kagome sweat dropped.

_This is going to be a long night. _

**A.N: I want to keep to my 3000 word chapter length, so I'm extending it **_**once again**_**. No omake here, I'm pooped. I just wanted to get this up. I was supposed to do this yesterday but I got dragged to NJ. Killing Naraku and epilogue and maybe Side Side Character thing will do next chapter. Who knows. Toodles. **


	4. Ramen and Lollipops?

Side Characters – Chapter 4

The night ended with the whole gang staying up. Kagome had run back to her time to get bucket loads of ramen, and Inuyasha had tagged along so she would come back quickly. Sango was keeping an eye on Miroku, while Kikyou tried to show him some barrier techniques. Sesshomaru was dealing with a very hyper Rin (courtesy of yours truly), who was bouncing along with Shippo. Kohaku and Jaken were having a very awkward conversation.

Kagome and Inuyasha:

"Mom? Do you we have any ramen?"

"Kagome dear, its 10 at night. What's with the rush?"

"Our group…got a bit bigger. And Inuyasha's being a jerk."

"Oh, well, we have a big bag of it in the cupboard."

Kagome went over and opened the cupboard while Inuyasha poked things in his grandfather's room.

"Do you want me to cook some here? I doubt that small pot of your will do."

"Oh, that'd be great, Mom. We're all by the well on the other side anyhow."

"All right, dear, I'll get it started."

"You're the best."

"I know." said Inuyasha who walked in suddenly.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Kagome got pissed again, but this time its justified (I like Kagome. Sorry.), "Grandpa! I told you to deal with him!"

"He started prodding my MYSTICAL METAL-Souta make oohing sounds- MYSTICAL METAL- Hey, where'd she go?"

Kagome 's mom pointed, "She left."

"Why do you have 4 pots of ram-"

"Well, look at the time. Take Souta to bed, will you?"

Miroku, Sango and Kikyou:

"No, not like that." Kikyou said patiently.

"I can't," Miroku was sweating while in a meditative position under Sango's evil glare, "Not with Sa-Sango glaring at me like that!"

Kikyou turned to Sango and then back to the monk. It was clear they had something more than friendship to them. And that the monk was a complete pervert. The demon slayer had come over to smack the monk after he, in Kagome's words, 'hit' on her. Of course, a barrier was up as soon as his 'cursed' hands moved towards her bottom but that didn't mean the action wasn't initiated.

"You should be able to concentrate through anything." she said a little coldly. Sango snickered and Miroku sighed. _Women._

Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo:

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I think that's all you need to understand that situation.

Kohaku and Jaken:

"…"

"…"

"So, you're a demon slayer."

"Uh huh."

"And I'm a demon."

"…Yes."

"…"

"…"

"This should turn out nicely."

*Back to the Gang*

"I'm back!"

"And have you brought this, rhah-mein?" said Sesshomaru ever so coldly.

"Ramen."

"Rhah-mein."

"Ramen."

"Rhah-mein."

"_Ramen!"_

"Silly human girl, this Sesshomaru's pronunciation is far superior to yours."

"Uhh. Sure." Kagome sweatdropped and brought a big bag of clanky items.

"Hey guys! Come set up!" Inuyasha heaved a big fold-up table through the well. Kagome helped him set it up.

"Sesshomaru, go get Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Ko- well, that was rude."

Sesshomaru had already taken off to go find them.

"You need to use more spiritual pressure. The more you use the stronger and blue-er the barrier will become."

A sweating Miroku was holding up a barrier half his size, sweat running down his face and eyes clenched tightly in concentration. Kikyou, on the other hand, had a barrier triple her size with ease up.

"I," he panted heavily, "_**want a SHINY BARRIER**__!_" he finished with a scream. The barrier increased in size and Miroku danced around as it started sparkling and then it loudly and ferociously explode with a big poof exploding barrier-juice all over an already pissed off Sango (Miroku had made several passes at the miko during the lesson."

Kikyou looked at him strangely and was thankful when Sesshomaru came by to relieve her.

"Ahh. Dinner. We must be going now. "

"Another time, Lady Kikyou?"

"Of course." she said warily. He was...an interesting one. Completely different from Inuyasha and his brother. Why where there so many men? She couldn't remember there being so many….They walked back to the well area and Kikyou steered clear of the monk's hands. Except…not well enough.

"MIROKU, YOU LECHIROUS PERVERTED MONK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A certain hot-headed hanyou went after the surprised monk.

"Now, hold on Inuyasha-"began Kikyou.

"No! I'm going to kill him!"

"That's nice," she said coolly, "and for what reason?"

"He put his filthy hands on you!" Inuyasha boiled over in rage. Kagome took out a notebook and began scribbling exactly how Kikyou dealt with the situation.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the pissed off hanyou, "Inuyasha…" the half demon stopped growling at Miroku to look at her.

Kikyou smiled sweetly, a smile that had every male in a one-mile radius pause for a second. Kagome eagerly drew a quick picture (No, that doesn't look right. *rubs eraser* *draws again* ah shoot. She stopped). Inuyasha, who the half smile was aimed at, stared at her intently.

"Now, that's unnecessary." Miroku nodded energetically in the background, "-why don't you come eat some of this ramen with us?"

Inuyasha moved his gaze from her to the monk and snarled again.

"There's a barrier up, so don't you try anything."

"Keh."

Kagome clapped.

"Wow, Kikyou! You calmed him down without saying sit!"

*crash*

"KAGOME, YOU WENCH!"

**o0O0o**

"This rhah-mein is certainly the prize of all human food."

"See, Kagome, I told you he'd go for my ramen!" said Inuyasha heatedly.

"It's not your ramen." Kagome drank her soup bowl.

"Now, now, let's all try to get along. Sesshomaru, remove your claw from behind your brother." admonished Kikyou.

"I'd never thought I'd meet someone that could deal with one brother, let alone _two_." replied Sango, as she helped herself to some vegetables. Her mother insisted they take some vegetables and healthy food over.

"Yes, Lady Kikyou is … quite the woman."

"Miroku, I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

"What, little brother, you can't possibly get angry over every woman on earth."

"Shut up Sesshomaru."

"No!"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I would not enjoy purifying you both."

**o0O0o **

Finally. I get a break. All the stupid IY characters went to sleep. Inuyasha's went to sleep hugging the ramen, Kagome and Shippo cuddled in a sleeping bag, Sesshomaru had went off somewhere and the rest were sleeping all around Kagome's area with borrowed pillows and blankets. Except I kept Kikyou awake to talk to me. Because I'm lonely. Very lonely.

"So. Hi Kikyo."

"Hello, Author. How are you?"

"Ehh. You?"

Kikyo looked at me strangely.

"Oh, right," I said, "You're awesomely happy."

"Wonderful."

"But still dead." I said.

Kikyo sighed.

**o0O0o **

**Back out of that strange POV… : **

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

"Kagome! What the hell!" Inuyasha managed his mouth full of really great tasting dirt. What? Why did the dirt taste so great?

"I thought I'd use you as an alarm clock to get everyone out here."

Inuyasha glared at her and was about to retort when Kikyo walked in.

"Come now. The ground is rather soft around her. It can't hurt that much." said Kikyo.

_That means we're getting closer to Naraku._ she thought.

As usual, Inuyasha was in awe at her and refrained from saying caustic to either miko. They have been traveling towards Naraku's castle for a half a day and decided to rest at a clearing courtesy of the author. Everyone had come back to the site as soon as Inuyasha was sat. After Kagome explained to them how she so cleverly used him as an alarm clock to get everyone's attention, they were on their way.

The journey was rather long and tedious, so they thought of a short little hum:

_Oh, we're all off to slay the demon Naraku!_

_The meany old creep who laugh sounds like 'fufufu'!_

_He's such a terrible and ugly guy._

_Eyeshadow and conditioner, just why?_

_He tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into damning themselves to hell after falling hopelessly in love,_

_(_Inuyasha and Kikyou looked away from each other awkwardly.)

_Gave the perverted senseless monk a fat black hole,_

(Miroku sighed and measure his hole.)

_The demon that killed all the demon slayers,_

(Sango glared.)

_And killed a fox's father (that no one cares aboooooooout.)_

_(_Shippo didn't do anything because he's not there because the author doesn't like him.)

_Annnnnnnd killed all the wolves in the wolf tribe. _

Kagome finished and then thoughtfully bit her lip.

"Wait…what about Sesshomaru?"

**o0O0o**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" said Inuyasha to no one in particular, as he kicked a lollipop flower stuck in the ground, looking strangely at a patch of licorice stuck to a blue dot in the earth.

"Yes." Kikyo said curtly, purifying a chocolate ogre that came out of a red dot to give her toffe.

Kagome bent down to take a bit out of sugar grass blooming from an orange dot. Miroku was knocking out at a tree made of hard candy growing in a violet dot. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to whack at another swirly lollipop that came out to wave at her from a green dot..

"This is where Naraku lives."

"How would you know?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, swatting away a gum drop bird.

Hesitating a bit, she replied, "I've….been there."

"_What?" _

"It's a long story." she waved her hand off quickly and hurried off to a hardened peanut butter bridge.

Inuyasha glared at her. Could her secret lover be…Naraku? No. The author wouldn't be _so_ cruel. Or would she? _She did use me as an alarm clock…_he thought. Hmmm. They would find out soon enough. Inuyasha kept her distance from the older miko, yet kept a firm glare at her back. As the candy grew, the awkwardness settled in for the group. Sango was pissed off at Miroku like usual. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting, pausing only when Kagome and Inuyasha started fighting about how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting. Kikyo was taking the lead, trying to ignore Inuyasha's constant glaring. Eventually, she decided that they need to stand together as a team and him hating her for whatever reason was not helping. Ignoring Kagome's innocent yet annoyed gaze, the dead miko pulled him aside for a 'chat'.

Kikyo found it easy to return his angry glower with a cold one. They eyed each other evilly for some time before Kikyo realized he was waiting for her to say something. She always did start the addresement with a clear statement with the problem when they had a rare dispute during their ….relationship.

"Inuyasha. Why is it that you have not moved a scowl from my back this whole journey?"

He glared at her. She sighed.

"We're going to face Naraku. This is _our _fight. We need to work together."

His gaze softened slightly, but it was nowhere near what she would accept.

"We're partners today, Inuyasha. Tell me what's bothering you."

He noticed the stress on 'today'. He inhaled and let out quick words in a jumble of quiet fury.

"_You-said-you've-been-to-Naraku's-castle-what-the-hell-were-you-doing-that-you-couldn't-tell-me-even-after-you-just-said-we-were-working-together-on-this-you-aren't-in-love-with-that-sick-bastard-are you?"_

Kikyou looked at him warily. She sighed heavily, donning an amused, yet irritated and hurt expression. She had a few options. She could soothe him carefully about the issue that she knew must have hurt him, or she could acknowledge that he wasn't _with _her anything and say 'What does it matter to you who I'm with?' and storm off.

Hmmm. Men were a bit hard to deal with.

o0O0o

"You are an idiot, Inuyasha. If you think I would fall in love with the vile thing that killed me, you're sadly mistaken."

With that, Kikyo raged off in front of the group, leaving a stunned hanyou gaping in regret behind her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

After rampaging through the candy, the troubled group finally came across….

Candy Land.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What the effing-"

Kikyo cut him off gently, and in a hushed tone whispered, "We're here. Naraku's castle. The castle at the end of Candy Land."

"The board game." Kagome looked at.

"What effing 'board game'-"

Cutting him off again, Kikyo gestured to the ground and hushed again, "Haven't you noticed the colored dots?"

Inuyasha bent down and began sniffing the dots that just entered his vision.

"How could you not have noticed?" Kikyo stared at him strangely.

"Inuyasha was pissed with you, Sesshomaru was pissed at Inuyasha, Sango was pissed at Miroku and Rin, Shippo are too busy eating everything to notice and Jaken and Kohaku were too shy to notice anything." said Kagome.

"Right." muttered the elder miko.

"Welcome, my love, to _Candy Land Castle_."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with an accusing expression as the speaker came out from behind the chocolate moat.

Naraku.

oOoOoOoO

The author sipped some tea with Kaede in the hut. Kaede listened to her plan for group with interest.

"So to kill Naraku they have to," the audio from Kaede's words drowned out in a dramatic video effect so the audience could be held in suspense.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's very nice, Naraku,"started Kikyo (Naraku beemed at her and Inuyasha growled), "But I'm very tired and dead," Kagome sweat dropped and Naraku looked away guiltily, "Because you _adore_ me _so_, if you would so kindly tell me how to terminate you forever from this world so that I may rest in peace."

Everyone sweatdropped at the blunt statement. But they were tired too. 167 episodes, 4 movies, a show cancellation, 5 years later another series…yes. They were very tired.

Naraku ogled her to Inuyasha's discomfiture, and then smiled creepily.

"All, you have to do dear…" (Inuyasha gagged and Kikyo winced but gave an alluring smile), "is…"

Beat me at Candy Land."

0o0o0o0o0

Ugh. I know. I'm the worst guys. But I have to end it here. I have too. It was the perfect place. I honestly have no idea how many more chapters this is going to be. Curse my muse. Haha. I decided to introduce the Band Of Seven sooo that'll be the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
